


sugarcubes and honey.

by TheAngelSoars



Category: High School Shenanigans - Fandom
Genre: Enjoy!, F/F, and i thought this one suited the happy couple :), ending is up to nsfw interpretation, get ready folks cause it's gonna be fun, hopefully y'all like it??, i used a fluff generator for this one lmao, i'm in a mood for tooth rotting fluff, soooo yeah, tw TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelSoars/pseuds/TheAngelSoars
Summary: Prompt: Every time Kylie Woods undresses, Angel Prince cannot help but notice something new and adorable about their body.TW: Brief mention of scars, self depriving thoughts





	sugarcubes and honey.

2 years, 6 months, 4 days, and 16 hours. That’s how long Kylie Woods and Angel Prince have been together.

It’s also the same amount of time Angel grew a pair and confessed to Kylie, but no matter!

The two were a happy, lovely couple that did nothing but—Go at each other’s throats, in the most loving way.

Across Angel’s bedroom, the digital clock glowing green beeped away.

 _10:38._  

A pale figure stood in the moonlight, blonde hair almost turning silver, pale eyes sparkling among the stars. A thin smile was on her face, as she whispered.

”. . . Look at them, Angel— Aren’t they all beautiful?” Opening her mouth in awe, Kylie’s significant other could not help but smile, standing from her bed to stretch.

”As much as I’d agree they are, we gotta get to bed, hon. It’s getting late and we have school tomorrow.” She replied, searching through her drawers for something they could both wear.

The blonde pouted, playfully smacking Angel’s arm.

”Firstly, fuck sleep, and secondly, you  _know_ how I feel about that nickname—“

”I know, darling. It makes you the most loveliest shade of red,” Angel teased, laughing as the other’s ears matched the tone of a tomato.

”Here. These should fit you. Sorry if they don’t, Ky.” Tossing a old t-shirt saying, “I’m an all-right angle!”, and a pair of gym shorts, Kylie had no choice but to catch it.

Rolling her eyes, she turned, placing the clothes down for a second.

”Thanks.” She murmured, slipping out of the baggy sweatshirt from school, and black leggings. Angel glanced up from her own pair of clothes, swallowing thickly.

Freckles and scars littered Kylie’s back, all the way from her shoulders to the middle of her back. There were stretch marks in places they both knew about, but Angel never noticed.

She thought everything about Kylie was beautiful.

 

”Angel—You know how I feel about you staring at me.” Kylie whispered, voice soft and gentle. The Asian blinked out of her trance, shuffling right next to her.

”Well, I couldn’t help but notice all the beautiful markings on your back. It’s like the stars. All of the constellations we see in the night sky,” She replied, lips brushing against the pale canvas of Kylie’s skin.

”I. . . Look hideous. Nobody knows about the scars except you. You don’t know what anyone else would say. I’d be  _ugly_.” 

With a sudden movement, Angel tilts Kylie’s head, staring at her with dark chocolate eyes, analyzing every bit of her face.

”My sugarcube, my honey, my everything—Nobody thinks you are ugly. They don’t matter. They shouldn’t matter to you. You should feel pretty.”

She murmured once more, placing a kiss along Kylie’s shoulder, feeling the heat and pulse against her skin.

“A-Angel—“ The only response she received was a light nip, pupils blown from the dark and the sensation, looking at her lover again.

Angel spoke, voice resonating and sending a feeling down Kylie’s spine that should  _not_ be what she thinks it is.

”Kylie, what can I do to prove it to you?”


End file.
